Unwanted Self Commentary (SG1-3)
by SGxElPsyKongroo-0-PWxObjection
Summary: It is June of 2010. Makise Kurisu has just arrived in Tokyo with her father as the prelude to a string of lectures in Japan, including her own public debut at the end of July. Strangely enough this is where she finds herself confronted with something foreign to us all, whether or not we choose to admit it. The future. - (Set in Anime Universe)
1. Chapter 1: Past Kurisu

Unwanted Self Commentary  
Steins;Gate  
Chapter One

2010.06.29 - 5:30 PM JST  
Tuesday

After enduring that long ten hour flight across the Pacific Ocean, I had once again touched down at Narita Airport with my father. He was scheduled to do a couple of lectures during our stay here and I had my own public presentation to worry about the next month. We got through customs without much difficulty and before I knew it we were standing in the main lobby with all our bags in hand. Papa began to lead me to towards the train station, but I stopped right in my tracks out of indefiniteness. Papa turned around to face me. His expression was that of anger and impatience.

"What's wrong now, Kurisu?"

I was in a bit of a small predicament at the moment. This was something quite embarrassing I had to ask him. Especially considering I was turning 18 soon. I took a deep breath and tried make this as painless as possible.

"I-I need to go to the washroom."

Papa released a sigh that could be heard for miles. Clearly he was even more irritated than before.

"Can't that wait until we get to the hotel?"

"No. It can't." I told him sternly.  
"I seriously need to go. Like right now."

Papa finally gave up fighting me. He pointed to a small door about fifteen feet behind us.

"Fine. I see a washroom over there." He said with his arm stretched out.  
"I'll watch your suitcase so you don't have to bring it in with you."  
"Just go and be quick about it, okay?"

I nod back at my father and proceeded to enter the washroom. Strangely, I began feeling quite sick as the door closed behind me. Nauseous in the stomach. I took a few more steps and a headache developed too. I had no time to process what was going on before my legs gave up from under me and I hit the floor. The world suddenly started spinning and everything slowly faded to black.

* * *

I eventually woke up to the loud chatter of the crowd over in the airport lobby. Once I fully regained consciousness, I finally had the time to review exactly what happened right before I passed out. It was surprisingly simple. I got a bit nauseated, then I got a headache and then I fainted. At least that's what seemed anyway. I had no idea what caused any of those things, but I figured that's what most likely happened. I was very careful when trying to stand back up, just in case this was more serious then I thought. After successfully getting back on feet, I checked my wallet to make sure I wasn't robbed while I was out.

I did my business and left the washroom to meet up with my father. When I got back out, I didn't find him waiting like he said he would. Both my suitcase and my father had disappeared. How long was I passed out? What time was it? I instantly reach for my cell phone when I had a horrible realization. I had placed my phone in my carry on when we went through customs. I didn't have it with me. With that wonderful thought in my head, I decided to go looking for him myself and after about twenty minutes of searching I eventually gave up. I knew I needed to contact him right now as I could look outside and it was already pitch black. I ran over to one of the surprisingly plentiful payphones at the airport and threw in some change. I tried calling Papa several times and I kept getting a notice telling me the number was out of service. This didn't make any sense. I had just called him using this same number right before we got on the plane. How could it be out of service? Did Papa not pay his phone bill this month or something? After a bit of thinking, I got the idea to give my phone a try and see if he picks up. As I do that and the weirdest things start happening. First off, the call was picked up almost immediately. I wasn't expecting this since I thought my father would have to rummage through all my stuff to retrieve it. However, who answered the phone was a whole other shock entirely.

"Hello?" Spoke a female voice.

The voice sounded like my own. Exactly like my own. I really didn't know how to respond to something like that. I quickly checked the number I dialed on the payphone's LCD screen before replying.

"Hi. This… this is Makise Kurisu. Who… who am I speaking with?"

There was a brief moment of silence followed by a sigh. It seemed like this woman was not happy with me right now.

"Listen. I know it's April 1st so the bar is already set pretty low, but this is just insulting."  
"Do you have any idea what I have been through the last three years? This kind of prank is not funny."  
"Do not call me again and smack whoever put you up to this. Goodbye."

I didn't get in another word before she hung up. I had no idea what just happened. Who was that? Why did she sound like me? Why did she think it was April Fools Day? It was the end of June for goodness sake.

As I stood there, a realization came upon me. Did I travel to a parallel dimension? Was that another version of me? This required investigation and I knew just how to do it. I grabbed my wallet once more and pulled out my main bank card. I turned to the back of the card and without hesitation I dialed customer service. I was determined to get to the bottom of this.

******  
(Chapter Two: Out Now!)


	2. Chapter 2: Present Kurisu

Unwanted Self Commentary  
Steins;Gate  
Chapter Two

2013.04.01 - 6:37 AM JST  
Monday

As seven o'clock drew near, I began preparing to go out for my morning retain. I got dressed and made one last coffee before I headed out of my apartment. While I was taking the brief elevator ride down to the main floor, that stupid prank call from earlier kept popping back into my mind. Who was it that called? The question perplexed me. That girl couldn't have just pulled a time travel prank on me by pure chance. She sounded exactly like me and there aren't many people in this world that have experienced my level of trauma regarding what most believe to be simply science fiction.

I soon arrived down at the ground floor and left for the train station. Shortly after stepping out of the train in Akihabara, I noticed this girl in a pink hoodie following directly behind me. At first, I thought nothing of it. There were plenty of people in town. She probably just going in the same direction I was, we were bound to split up eventually. Something did seem off about her though, I couldn't see her face either. As I initially planned, I immediately set course straight for the lab. However, about ten minutes later I changed my mind.

"Maybe I should stop by a convenience store to get some more food today." I softly mutter to myself.  
"I'll need something extra to help me deal with Okabe, given its April Fools and all."  
"Plus a bit of fried chicken might make a good peace offering for Mayuri."

With that decided, I made a sudden left turn at the approaching intersection. As I made this turn, I spotted the girl with the pink hoodie out of the corner of my eye. She was still following me? Why? I had made several other turns since I departed from the train station and I didn't just stick to the major streets. This was starting to get creepy.

I made a few more turns and each time this girl would mimic my every move. By the sixth turn I had enough of this cat and mouse game. I stopped dead in my tracks. With one deep breath I turned around to face her. The street was surprisingly empty, leaving her pretty much singled out. I tried to wear my best poker face as she spoke to me.

"Oh hi, how are you today?" She hesitantly said in an obviously fake Texan accent.  
Though it was interesting to hear someone attempt to imitate a southern person while speaking Japanese, it was also very distracting.

"Don't beat around the bush. I know you've been following me." I sternly told her.  
"Are you going to tell me why, or should I go call the police?"

"No… please don't do that. I'll talk." She pleaded, dropping the fake accent only a little.  
"Just not here okay? People could be listening."

I really didn't think I was going to like what she had to say at that point, but it was too late to back out now. As I thought hard about where to have this conversation and I got an idea.

"Follow me."

I showed the girl around until we reached the maid cafe that Faris ran. It wasn't going to open up from another two hours, but I still knocked on the front door anyway. After a few more knocks Faris did come out to see us. At first she was a bit frustrated, but she cheered up after catching sight me .

"Hey Kurisu-nya. I'm sorry, we're kind of closed right now."

"Yeah I know. Um… Faris… I know this is a bit much to ask, but could let us inside?" I gestured to the girl standing beside me. "We need to have a private conversation. One I don't think Okabe should hear."

"Of course Faris can do that. Kyouma can be quite an eavesdropper." Faris opened the door the door fully and smiled. "Come on in."

We walked in and Faris locked the door behind us. I choose a pair of booths on the far side of the cafe. The girl and I sat down on opposite sides of the table and Faris came up to us to say one more thing.

"Faris will be spending the rest of her time in the back-nya."  
"As long as you keep your voices down, she shouldn't be able to hear a peep."

I watched her step into backroom before turning to look the girl once more.

"Can you please talk now?"

"I-I don't know where to start…"

"Why not start with your name?"

"That might be a bit of a touchy subject."

"Why?"

"It's because well… my name is…"

"Yes, yes. What is it?"

"...it is… it…"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Japanese passport. She slid it across the the table and I picked it up to read it. When I did so I froze. It was my name that was written. All the other information matched me as well. This was my passport.

"How did you get this? I thought-" I searched my bag for my passport and found it at the bottom. I compared the two and they were exactly the same. This included the serial number. My jaw dropped. "You're… you're…"

"Ha. Looks like you've figured it out." She said with a sigh of relief. "I guess I won't need this anymore."

The girl lifted her hood to reveal her face. Or to reveal my face would be more accurate. The pieces of the puzzle were finally coming together.

"You're… a time traveller? Another version of me? What happened?"

"That's what I'd like to know." She told me with slightly frightened look. "I fainted shortly after arriving at the airport after that long flight from Los Angeles. When I woke up, I was three years in the future. Make sense of that."

"Wait. You came from three years in the _past_? Like you came from the year 2010?"

"Yes. Is something wrong with that?"

"No I guess not. I was just expecting you to be from the future, that's all."  
"Could you give me a more precise date? Okabe and I might be able to figure a way to get you back to your home worldline."

"Okay. Slow down. I think you just gave me some significant spoilers."  
"What is a worldline and who is Okabe?"

"Why you didn't hear? A worldline is…" I froze after fully hearing what she had said.  
"...You've never met Okabe?"

"No. Never even heard the name before."  
"I'm from June 29th 2010. Did you meet him after that date?"

I give the other me a hesitant nod and she sighs in response.

"Better to just leave it at that, I guess..." She told me.  
"So what's next?"

"I have an apartment on the other side of town."  
"You can crash there until we find out what to do."

" _Crash_? That really doesn't sound like something I would say…" She said with a smile.

"Ha. I kinda feel silly saying it myself." I told her.

The other me pulled back up her hoodie and we made our way to the door.

"Thanks again, Faris!" I cried out to the back. "We're leaving now!"

With that, we headed out. Back to the place this all began.

******  
(Chapter Three: Out Now!)


	3. Chapter 3: Past Kurisu

Unwanted Self Commentary  
Steins;Gate  
Chapter Three

2013.04.01 - 7:58 AM JST  
Monday

After meeting what I believe to be my future self at that maid café, the two of us headed back to her apartment. During the walk over, we didn't really talk as to not accidentally disclose my identity. The moment we arrived at the door, she went to put her key in and there was clearly something was wrong.

"The door's unlocked." Future me muttered. "I… I… didn't leave it that way, did I?"

There was no signs of a break in, so it sure seemed that way. Regardless, both of us entered the apartment with as much caution and bravery we could muster. A figure was laying down on the couch in the living room. The TV was on.

"Who goes there?" I called out from the hallway. This got a distressed response.

The figure stood up and relieved herself. Yup, another version of me. She looked to be in her mid-twenties. We all sighed in relief. Sure this third version of me was concerning, but at least she wasn't a burglar. She then walked up to us and spoke.

"Four of us, huh?" Could be worse, I suppose." She looked over at me and then my future self. "There's no one else, right?"

"No, not that we know of." I then pulled a face of surprise and shock. "Four?! What do you mean by four?!"

At that moment the bedroom creaked open. A fourth version of me emerged. She was also in her mid-twenties. What set her apart though was that she was wearing a black dress, unlike the rest of us who were wearing some variant of the same old clothing. She looked like she had just came from a funeral, for who I didn't want to know. This darker vision of me didn't smile either. She just looked at all of us and sighed.

"I really hope this is all of us. The machine wasn't supposed to be this powerful." The darker vision of me then pointed at me. "Alpha." She then pointed at the vision of me I met a the maid café. "Prime." Then she pointed at the even older vision of me we found watching TV. "Beta." She then pointed at herself. "Gamma. Understand?"

It took me a minute for me to understand what she meant. She gave each of us an identifier to call ourselves. We all nodded. The darker vision of me, now Gamma Kurisu, proceeded to vaguely explain to us what was going on.

"I'm sorry everyone, this is my fault." She told us. "I created the machine that pulled us all into this worldline. Don't worry though, everything should go back to normal in a few days." Gamma Kurisu then turned to Prime Kurisu. "I know this will be difficult, but you should just resume your daily routine. Pretend that we don't exist. Where are you supposed to be right now?"

Before Prime Kurisu could respond, she received an email notification. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and glanced at the screen. Sweat flowed down her face.

"I… I have to go now. Okabe wants me at the lab."

There was that Okabe name again. Prime Kurisu bolts for the door, but Beta Kurisu stopped her. Beta handed Prime Kurisu a pair of glasses in stylish red frames. Prime Kurisu gave out a confused look while Beta smiled.

"I think that pair of glasses will look so cute on you. Gotta look good for Okabe, if you know what I mean."

Prime Kurisu then blushed heavily. Who was this Okabe person? I knew Beta Kurisu was simply teasing, but why was it so effective?

"I… take it these are non-prescription. It just has regular glass, right?"

"You've got it." Beta confirmed her assumption. Prime then slipped the glasses into her breast pocket.

"Thanks… I guess…"

Prime then walked out the door. Gamma Kurisu immediately got on Beta Kurisu's case the very moment the door closed.

"What do you think you're doing? That was mine! You can't just gave out my stuff like that."

"Like you were using it." Beta Kurisu's expression turned sour to match. "Besides, you didn't stop her from taking it."

This earned a growl from Gamma Kurisu. Gamma seemed to be much more negative and less playful than Beta.

"What's so important about this pair of glasses, anyway?" I asked them. They both brushed off my question.

"You'll find out in about an hour."

Once she said this, Gamma Kurisu pulled out a laptop and start typing. After my first attempt to get information out of them failed, I tried asking them about something else.

"Who's this Okabe person then?"

Both Beta and Gamma looked up at me strangely. Was this really such a weird question?

"Alpha, what date are you from?"

This was the second time I was asked this. I almost didn't want to answer, but I did so anyway.

"June 29th 2010."

There was an awkward silence after that. Gamma Kurisu even stopped typing. Beta Kurisu was the first to speak.

"Y-you'll find out in about an hour." It seemed like these two were planning something. I didn't like all this secrecy, but it's not like I could force the information out of them. All I could do is wait and see what they had in store. I grabbed a banana from the counter and made myself comfortable. This one single hour was going to go feel much longer, wasn't it?

******  
(Chapter Four: Out Now!)

******  
Author's Note:

Wow. It's been almost seven months since I posted the second chapter. I apologize to anyone who actually liked this story and were sad to see it go away like that. I'm going to finish this off now. The fourth chapter will hopefully be out in much less than seven months.

-SGxElPsyKongroo-0-PWxObjection


	4. Chapter 4: Prime Kurisu

Unwanted Self Commentary  
Steins;Gate  
Chapter Four

2013.04.01 - 8:43 AM  
Monday

I took the train back to the lab and approached the door. I was about to head inside, but I stopped. I looked down and remembered those red eyeglasses that Beta Kurisu had given me. I pulled them out of my pocket and held them in my hand.

"She thinks these look would good on me?" I whispered to myself. "Should I put them on?"

I stood there for much longer than I should have. Eventually, I shook my head and slipped the glasses back into my pocket. I flung the door open to see Okabe and Mayuri.

"Tuturu." Mayuri sang her little tune. She ran over to me and smiled. "Good morning, Kurisu-chan.

"Good morning, Mayuri." I said back to her. "Please tell me he's not planning an April Fools joke."

This was still a concern for me. Okabe has always been a jokester and this was the day when jokesters rejoice. There was always a chance that he would try something and I really wasn't in the mood for his nonsense. Not after what happened earlier today.

"Nope." Mayuri answered with a bright smile. "Okarin forgot today was April Fools."

"I… I did not forget!" Okabe insisted. "The great Hououin Kyouma does not forget anything. My memory is unmatched."

"Really?" I questioned, pretending to care. "Why didn't you plan something then?"

"Ha. I don't have the time for the silliness of April Fools Day, Christina." He said with a smile. "I have to focus on my plan to defeat the Organization."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I brushed off his comment. "Why was it so important that I show up today?"

"Mayushii wanted you to try on a new cosplay." Mayuri told me. "I made it just you."

"Oh? Really?" I said and laughed nervously. "That's not really my thing."

"I'm not taking the excuse again." Mayuri said as she puffed up her cheeks. "You don't have to wear it in public, but at least try it on."

I looked over to Okabe, almost expecting him to help me. Instead, he shook his head and shrugged.

"Hey, Mayuri's passion for cosplay is only rivalled by your fascination with science." He told me. "What do you expect me to do?"

I sighed in frustration. I was cornered by Mayuri and Okabe wasn't about to stop her. I knew a lot of Japanese characters had revealing clothing. I really didn't want to be seen by anyone in such outfits, especially Okabe. I bushed just thinking about it. Mayuri picked up a bag beside her and pushed me into the shower area.

"Come on, Kurisu-chan. This will only take a sec."

"But I don't want to!" I insisted, fighting Mayuri the best I could. "It's too embarrassing!"

Mayuri and I continued to bicker as she forced me to get changed. I stepped out of the shower area wearing a white dress shirt with a brown skirt and green sweater on top. My hair was also tied up behind my head. I looked into the mirror and was surprised. I didn't look like some sexy anime character. In fact, I was wearing even more layers than before. I sighed in relief.

"You like it?" Mayuri asked me from behind. "You're now Yuki Okabe-san, the teacher from Mika Magica." She stretched the back of her head and laughed. "No relation to Okarin, of course."

"I would rather you didn't strong arm me into cosplaying for you, but I guess this isn't that bad." I told her. "Did you make all of this yourself? Maybe you should look into becoming a tailor."

"Ehehehe." Mayuri nervously laughed. "I don't know about that. Is Mayushii really that talented?"

Mayuri then suddenly frowned. She walked back to the shower and started searching the area. She seemed to be looking for something.

"What's wrong, Mayuri?" Okabe asked. "What are you looking for?"

"Mayushii bought a pair of glasses for Kurisu-chan's outfit." She told us. "I can't find it. I must've forgotten it at home."

"Ah, there's a pair of glasses in my shirt pocket." I told her without thinking. "Will those do?"

"There is?" Mayuri questioned. She approached my shirt sitting on the ground and pulled out the pair Beta Kurisu gave me. Mayuri looked at them and smiled.

"This is perfect." She said, clearly overjoyed. "Put these on, Kurisu-chan."

"Oh, sure." I said as Mayuri ran over and put slid them onto my face. I then turned and looked back in the mirror.

"Hmmm… maybe I do look better wearing these glasses…" I whispered to myself. This outfit suited me as well. Mayuri had really done it this time.

"I told you they were cute." A voice spoke. "Now go talk to Okabe."

"WH-What?"

I looked around trying the find the source of the voice, but I only saw a confused Okabe and Mayuri. I knew it wasn't either of them. In fact, it sounded like my own voice and it seemed to come from inside my head. Was it my own thoughts?

"Calm down." The voice continued. "It's me, Beta Kurisu. I'm talking to you through the eyeglasses. They contain a camera and a two-way radio."

"Really?" I questioned, being sure to keep my voice down. "How did you get this and why did you give it to me."

"I got it from Gamma Kurisu." She told me. "And I wanted to give you some live relationship advice. I have… experience dating Okabe."

"Wait... you dated this Okabe person?" Alpha Kurisu butted in, clearly surprised. "Who is he and why haven't I met him before?"

"You'll find out in due time." Beta Kurisu teased her. "Now, let's sit back and watch Prime enjoy her day."

"Hey, that's a privacy violation!" I yelled back. "You can't just-"

I then remembered there were other people in the room. I turned around to see Okabe and Mayuri again. They were even more confused than before. Okabe walked up to me with a concerned look on his face.

"Kurisu, are you okay?"

He used my real name. He must've meant it. This made this his question even harder just to brush off. Meanwhile, Alpha and Beta kept talking inside my head.

"That's Okabe Rintarou." Beta told Alpha. "He's her boyfriend."

"Wh-what?" Alpha Kurisu reacted. I had something to say as well.

"Speak for yourself!" I yelled at Beta. "That's information for me to disclose. Not you."

Okabe looked like he was really starting to get worried. He got even closer.

"Kurisu, who are you talking to?"

"Ahhhhh…" I trailed off. What was I going to tell him? I then ran past Okabe and up to the roof. I grabbed my cell phone and held it up my ear to avoid looking any more like a crazy person.

"I told you to calm down, didn't I?" Beta reminded me. "You have no one to blame but yourself."

"I can blame you all I want." I told her. "I'm going to take the glasses off unless you leave me alone."

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" She answered. "We'll behave."

"What do you mean by we?" Alpha shoot back at Beta. "I haven't done anything to anger her."

"Will you both give it a break?" Gamma entered the conversation. "These glasses aren't a toy."

"Kurisu?" A masculine voice popped up from behind me. It was Okabe. I jumped at his sudden presence.

"Who are you talking to?" He asked me. "Is it your father?"

"N-no." I sheepishly answered. Okabe wasn't convinced. He ripped the phone out of my hand and saw a black screen.

"It's… not on…" He trailed off, clearly surprised. I was starting to panic. What was I going to say? I decided to go with the first thing that popped into my head. I put on a big smile.

"Congratulations, Okabe. Few discover the ploy." I said in my most smug Hououin Kyouma voice. "That phone turns off in every hand but mine. Hence maintaining the integrity of my communications."

I quoted Okabe word for word and stopped just short of the evil laugh. I figured this would shock him into forgetting everything that just happened. I was right. Okabe's eyes widened. He then grabbed me by the shoulders.

"No, Christina. You can't become a mad scientist like me." He told me. "It's far too dangerous. Organization spies are everywhere."

"Christina? What?" Alpha interjected. I ignored her. I just thought of a clever comeback for Okabe.

"Aren't I in danger just being associated with you?" I asked him. "Maybe we should break up and go our separate ways."

I forced his hands off me and headed back to the staircase. Okabe clearly couldn't tell that I was joking. He became desperate.

"W-wait, Kurisu." He called out in his best English. "I'm sorry for reacting like that."

Okabe walked over and place my phone back in my hand. Honestly, I was so caught up in the moment that I forgot he still had it.

"You also forgot this." Okabe said as he switched back to Japanese. "Pink really isn't my colour."

"Th-thank you." I responded, not sure what else to say. Okabe then loudly cleared his throat.

"We… we haven't been on a date for a few weeks…" He said, clearly trying to hold back his nervousness. "Would you like to go to a restaurant or something tomorrow?"

******  
(Chapter Five: In Progress)


End file.
